1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of downhole tool testing. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method for pressure testing the fittings and seals associated with the lines or cables disposed through a well tool prior to insertion of the tool downhole and without the need to pressurize the tubing bore.
2. Related Art
It is sometimes necessary to pass and connect lines or cables through conduits defined in a well tool. Such lines or cables may include control lines, permanent downhole cables, permanent encapsulated cables, fiber optic lines, or chemical injection lines (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9ccommunication linesxe2x80x9d). The communication lines provide fluid, hydraulic, chemical, or electrical communication between elements above the well tool and elements beneath the well tool. In order to properly connect the communication lines, fittings and seals are disposed at least on the upper and lower ends of the conduits. The fittings and seals provide the sealing connection between the communication lines and the conduits so that the integrity of the communication lines is maintained throughout their entire lengths from their source to their downhole destination.
It is imporant to test the integrity of the communication line fittings and seals to ensure their proper operation. The testing of communication line fittings and seals is normally performed by pressurizing specific channels associated with the relevant communication line, connecting a gauge to one end of the communication line, and observing for any depressurization in the gauge which would indicate the existence of a leak. It would thus be beneficial to the prior art to provide a system and method to perform such testing.
Pressure testing the seals and fittings associated with a communication line becomes more intricate if the well tool carrying the communication line also includes settable elements (such as the seal elements in packers). In these cases, the pressurization of the specific channels associated with the relevant communication line must be achieved without prematurely setting the settable elements associated with the tool. It would therefore be beneficial to the prior art to provide a system and method for testing a tool""s communication line fittings and seals that does not cause the premature setting of any elements associated with the tool.
In addition, once the well tool is placed in the downhole environment, the testing of associated communication line seals and fittings is complicated. An easier and more practical approach would be to conduct the test of the communication line seals and fittings at the surface of the well prior to inserting the tool downhole. The prior art would therefore benefit from a system and method for testing a tool""s communication line fittings and seals at the surface of the well prior to the insertion of the tool in the well.
It is also more complicated to conduct tests that require the pressurization of the tubing bore of the well tool. Pressurizing the tubing bore requires seals on both ends of the well tool as well as relatively more powerful pressure supply equipment. It would therefore be beneficial to the prior art to provide a system and method for testing a tool""s communication line fittings and seals that does not require the pressurization of the tubing bore of the tool.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a system and method that:
enables the testing of a tool""s communication line fittings and seals;
may be utilized in a substantial number of types of well tools;
enables such testing to be performed without prematurely setting any elements associated with the tool;
enables such testing to be performed at the surface of the well prior to the insertion of the tool inside the wellbore;
does not require the pressurization of the tubing bore of the tool; and
allows communication between the conduits which house the communication lines and the tubing bore thereby preventing the formation of atmospheric chambers.
Other objectives of the present invention will be obvious by reading the specification and claims appended hereto.
To achieve such objectives, my invention is a system for pressure testing the seals and fittings associated with at least one communication line passing through a well tool mandrel, each communication line housed within a communication line conduit defined through the well tool and sealingly engaged to each end of its corresponding communication line conduit by way of a fitting and the fittings also sealingly engaged to the communication line conduit. The system generally comprises a testing conduit, a testing passageway system, and a testing plug. The testing conduit is defined in the well tool mandrel. The testing passageway system is defined in the well tool mandrel and provides fluid communication between the testing conduit and the fittings and seals associated with each of the communication line conduits. The testing plug provides fluid communication between a pressure testing source and the testing passageway system. A pressure source is operatively connected to the testing plug, and pressurized fluid is guided from the testing plug, through the testing passageway system, into the communication line conduits, and into contact with the with the fittings and seals associated with each of the communication line conduits. Any leaks discovered as a result of this pressurization indicate the presence of a faulty engagement of the fittings or seals associated with the communication line conduits. This operation is performed prior to inserting the well tool in the well bore and without the pressurization of the well tool internal bore.
The operation of my testing system also provides an inventive method to conduct such pressure testing, the method comprising providing a testing conduit and a testing passageway system in the well tool mandrel, the testing passageway system providing fluid communication between the testing conduit and the fittings and seals associated with each of the communication line conduits; and injecting pressurized fluid from a pressure testing source, through the testing conduit, through the testing passageway system, into each communication line conduit, and into contact with the fittings and seals associated with each of the communication line conduits.